Boy and Her Very Own Nerd
by VictoriaSW
Summary: AU: Awkward teenagers Carley and Lilly form a bond to survive despite glaring differences. (Multi-chapter fic, pairings yet to be decided)
1. Q and A

**Okay so my bud Paradoxilla and I were talking about what the teen years of TWDG cast would be like and what awkward phases Carley and Lilly went through, then the topic switched to Mean Girls (from which this is very, very loosely borrowed from), and then this happened.**

 **We don't own TWDG; this fic is being written purely for our own enjoyment. Enjoy Carley and Lilly (who we will be focusing on) and their awkwardness. Pairings have yet to be determined.**

* * *

The dark-haired girl's glasses slid off of her face as she nodded her head to the rhythm of a song.

Carley watched her curiously. She was never normally one to take an interest in new arrivals to school. Usually any new students had forced themselves into a clique in the first few hours of class, and she wanted no part of that. This girl, though, hadn't even made a move to socialize with her peers. Typically she studied alone, earbuds constantly in unless her teachers were talking. Carley was surprised she hadn't already become buddies with the nerds to talk about the anatomy of the brain and joined every single intellectual club in existence.

Not even close.

She was riding solo. Carley, though, knew that this was foolish. She herself did not fit into a clique per-say, though she had a few close friends who would protect her despite any circumstances. She needed it, too. People constantly decided to pick on the girl with black lipstick, heavy eye makeup, dark clothes, and hair short enough that the birthmark on her scalp was visible. The assholes who went to her school would grab the rips in her black jeans and pull on them, either tripping her or ruining a pair of pants. They would sneak up behind her and pull her T-shirt up over her head , revealing a silver navel ring and embarrassing her to the point where she flushed on every inch of her body.

So, to say the least, she was surprised that this seemingly weak girl would dare to go alone. She had been here for weeks and received a surprisingly minimal amount of torment.

So when her tiger-striped, thick framed glasses fell towards the solid oak floor, Carley reached out her hand.

Being seated behind the loner girl was an advantage for once as her fingers closed around the earpiece of the doomed pair of glasses.

She lifted them, hand shaking, to her face. She studied them, smirking at the nerd girl through the lenses.

The girl had turned her head and was blinking at Carley like a doe caught in headlights. She pulled out her earbuds and held them in her hand.

"Excuse me, those are mine," she said quietly, voice soft and wavering.

Carley twirled them carelessly in her fingers, watching the girl's eyes widen in fear that she will drop them, though Carley made sure her grip was firm.

"I know," Carley chuckled. She placed them gently on her desk, just out of reach of the other girl.

"So," she started, "before I give you your glasses back, how about some Q and A, eh?"

The girl blinked her dark eyes at Carley, face obviously conflicted.

"But we're supposed to be studying. It's called study hall for a reason," she stammered.

Carley smirked, glancing at their teacher who was dozing at his desk. He was a cool guy, to her at least. He was always kind to her and helped her with some tricky subjects. He had been having a horrible fight with his wife, she had gathered, from snippets of conversation and items left on his desk after school. Mr. Everett taught American History and, in order to earn more money to please his wife, supervised study hall. Luckily none of the assholes had him for this class or else his sleeping face would already have dicks drawn all over it. Carley hoped he would get a divorce soon because it was really putting strain on him.

"I don't think teach will mind. Anyways, what's your name, lone wolf?" she asked, looking into the girl's cautious eyes.

"Lilly," she responded simply, eyeing her glasses, "You know, I really can't see without those on."

"Okay, then I'll make it quick," Carley trilled, "Where did you come from?"

"South Carolina. Now can I have them back?"

"No. Why haven't you been talking to anybody here?"

Lilly's eyes widened further at the question, "How would you know that?"

Carley grinned wolfishly, "I've got eyes everywhere, Lilly," she tested the name on her tongue.

Carley lifted the glasses from her desk, extending her hand towards Lilly to give the glasses back, "Here, you can have them back. Sorry and all that, etcetera etcetera."

Lilly placed the striped glasses onto her face, peering through them at the person that had been speaking to her. She was a bit taken back. Blurry, she had assumed that the person she was talking to was a boy with a feminine voice. Now, though, the source was very clearly female. Her eyes were sharp and had the color and warmth of iced coffee. They were heavily lined with liquid liner and her lashes were drowned in mascara. Her lips were boldly covered in black lipstick. Her hair was a rich shade of brown, about one inch long; a length that would be considered short for a boy. It seemed to suit her. Or, at least, she seemed so comfortable in it that she forced it to work. Her breasts were visible even though she was wearing a loose shirt; they were easily B-cups, possibly larger. Lilly felt a slight twinge of guilt for her mistake.

"Girl, I know I look good, you don't need to stare," Carley chuckled.

Lilly's face was suddenly prickling with embarrassment, "No, I mean, sorry, before I just thought you were-"

"A boy?" Carley asked, eyebrows raised but grin unwavering.

Lilly nodded in response, gaze falling ashamedly to the floor.

"Oh, don't worry about it. One time I passed a mirror in the bathroom and doubled back because I was thinking 'Hey, why the fuck is a guy in the women's bathroom?'," she snickered, "Then again, I wouldn't be a very great manly man seeing as at least eighty percent of my face is made up of either eyeliner or lipstick."

Lilly gave a small titter that quite reminded Carley of a bunny.

"I-"

Carley's sentence was cut short by the blaring of the school bells and the shuffling of feet.

Lilly scooped up her heavy looking books and smiled warmly at Carley, then quickly made her way out of the room.

Carley sighed, and shrugged back into her seat.

Next class: history. Wonderful.


	2. Friends and Snitches

**Yes, teenage Katjaa, teenage Sarita, teenage Molly, and older teenage Sarah. Why are they mean, you ask? Because they deserve it after being nice the whole game. Except for Molly. She has her reasons for being there...I promise.**

 **This chapter isn't really essential to the plot, but we just needed a bit of an intro to our favorite foursome of "nice bitches". Yes, vaguely based on the Plastics from Mean Girls. Except they're gonna be a LOT meaner. *evil laughter***

 **I don't own Telltale's The Walking Dead Game. This is purely for entertainment purposes. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

That week was different.

For Carley, at least, the past few days had been surprisingly light both in schoolwork and in general attitude. The self-proclaimed girl group ' _Nice Bitches_ ', whom she had less-than-affectionately nicknamed the ' _Snitches_ ', hadn't shown their stupid squawking faces at school. Carley thought it probably had something to do with the two head bitches' boyfriends both getting some injury during football practice.

Ha, they can't possibly show their faces without their man candy glued to their shoulders, can they? It's be like them coming to school without wearing layers upon layers of makeup.

Katjaa was the first face you thought of when speaking of the Snitches. Though the most quiet of them all, she was silently the devil's conduit. She was the person who would shred your clothes to the point of no return. She was the the person who would dye your hair while you were sleeping. She was the person who would loosen every hook in in your bra while you were changing out for gym and then purposefully run into you, pulling them out and leaving you supportless for the rest of the day. Of course, she was the living embodiment of everything people thought of as attractive. Long shaded blonde hair fell over delicate shoulders. Her eyes were china blue when they weren't glowing red with the powers of Satan. She wore clothes that were supposed to be cutesy but were cut in a way that all the right pieces of skin showed.

Sarita was witty, sharp, and tactical. She was analyzed their group torture plans, observed who, where, and when they would commit their malicious taunting. One would think that someone so intelligent wouldn't be able to manage all of the wickedness that flowed from her mouth, but she did, against all odds. Sarita wasn't pretty in a tall, long legged blonde girl sense. She was obviously from foreign descent, probably Indian. She had an exotic charm. No, charm isn't the right word; she was an exotic trap. Boys swarmed around her like flies to a seductively scented pitcher plant, waiting for them to buzz naively to her.

Molly was...she was there. It was that simple. She didn't belong there. She was an extra piece in a long completed puzzle. Anything to survive, she used to say when she and Carley were friends that past year. Now the most Molly ever said to her was a whispered insult when being passed by, such as "self-entitled fuckstick", "microscopic chickendick", or, Carley's favorite yet, "horrid shitwitch". At least she was creative; that was one thing you could count on from Molly. Despite her hot-then-cold personality, she was stunning. Her sunset blonde hair was cropped in a wild way and continuously fell over swimming eyes that reminded onlookers of a chilling calm creek on a warm summer day surrounded by overgrown foliage. When Carley knew her, she wore jackets and loved the color orange. It broke her heart to see her old friend changing her style and attitude just to fit in with people who were notoriously hated.

Sarah was, who you might call, the pack leader. The top bitch. President of Dickwadistan. Even though she was not as smart, daring, or drop-dead gorgeous as her followers, she managed to be the one that hurt the most. She had crawled, scrabbled, scratched her way to the top. Years ago she had been the new girl, one of the most tormented that Carley ever remembered. She almost felt guilty, but Sarah's reign had far surpassed the level of abuse she was given. She was the shortest and plainest of them, but when she walked down the hall, people visibly shrank back.

So a week without them made the place seem like heaven.

"My sins have been forgiven!" she announced comically, hands up toward the sky and head bowed.

Doug laughed at her side. He was definitely her closest friend. Socially awkward but had so much light to give. They sat casually at a secluded picnic table, the surface of which was scratched and painted with names of couples and memes. The table had been around for a very long time, and wasn't technically part of their school.

Oh well, living on the wild side; which happened to literally be inches away from school grounds.

Usually during lunch they chilled out here. Tall trees surrounded one side while the school was clearly visible on the other, causing a nice balance of contrasting shade and sun depending on the time you were there.

Doug was a nice guy and had been her best friend ever since they were both reckless, imaginative five-year-olds with no idea how difficult other people could be. Now, though, he served as one of her most valuable sources of protection; emotional. Whenever Molly or Sarah made a hurtful comment that tore at just the right heartstring, he was there to talk her through it or be her Kleenex if she were to cry. Luckily, Carley never cried.

In front of people.

To physically protect her, she had close friends in Christa and Omid, a couple she had met at a few years prior. Christa was definitely an artistic type and Omid had hopes of starting his own band. She had taken an immediate liking to the pair upon their first meeting. That grew into a mutually beneficial bond between the three of them; Christa and Omid would dissect any heated situation Carley got into, while she would be their lookout if they were to, say, get it on in the janitor's closet. Do them some favors if needed.

They had graduated last year, but still hung around whenever Carley or Doug needed them.

Carley absentmindedly traced marks in the picnic table's top.

"Hey Doug?" she asked.

Doug turned his head, sandy brown hair falling in front of his face and getting caught in his simple eyebrow piercing.

"Yeah?" he responded.

"What's going to happen to us after graduation?"

Doug's face took on a thoughtful look. He was sitting, hunched, in the grass with a book in his hands.

"Better things."

Carley nodded, hoping.


	3. Probably Evil Plans and Bonding

**Okay so...**

 **I forgot one of my friend's birthdays and remembered another one that was literally the same day and I feel like an asshole. That's my random bit of my life for you.**

 **ANYWAYS**

 **This is a bit more heavily borrowed from Mean Girls than I thought, but I was re-watching the movie a few days ago and I love it so much. More specifically I LOVE JANIS.**

 **OH MY GOD**

 **JANIS**

 ***ahem***

 **Thanks to the people who have reviewed so far, and Guest, all of those are definitely pairings I was thinking about. ;)**

 **So, I don't own anything having to do with Telltale's The Walking Dead Game (and, for good measure, Mean Girls). Hope you enjoy this [short] chapter.**

* * *

Being the quiet girl has its perks.

Most people assume you must be some raised-in-a-cave introvert, which, to be honest was half true in Lilly's case. She, though, used it to her advantage.

Think she doesn't care about your conversation? Guess again.

Think she's so engrossed in her book she can't hear you taunt other students? _Guess again._

Think she'll forget whatever she hears? _Guess. Again._

In fact, about half of the time she had her earbuds in, no audio was playing. People were as easy to play as a game when one knew how. Her family consistently moved year after year, so this strategy greatly assisted her in becoming a shadow. Nobody notices you that way.

So she had been surprised that day a week prior that the girl noticed her. She had seen her before, glimpses, but knew nothing of her. Not like she knew of other students.

Not like she knew the real reason why two of the best football players in school, Nick and Luke, weren't at school.

Not like she knew that Mr. Everett's wife cheated on him.

That girl had reached out to grasp her glasses before they clattered to the floor. Would just anyone do that? No, definitely not. This abnormal behavior had to be due to something. Could she relate to Lilly?

No, Lilly thought it unlikely. She didn't have the traits of someone who lived as a nomad. She seemed comfortable here, confident. Could it possibly be the obvious nerd appearance Lilly gave? No, not if her behavior during class was any sort of indication.

Who was she? She wasn't a part of any conversations she had overheard. To think of it, she didn't even know this girl's name. Had she heard much about this girl but had no person to assign the information to?

Well, fuck, this was confusing.

Lilly sat in study hall, waiting for the class to start filing in. She had arrived early and other students usually procrastinated until the last possible second to dash into their classroom.

Her fingers tapped rhythmically on her desk. This would be the first time she'd see that girl again for the whole week; for the past few days she had used her study hall to put in more time on some subjects she hadn't been around to learn for the first half of the year.

As predicted, students clambered in and the bell rang. No sign of the short-haired mystery.

Oh, great, the day Lilly has class with her she's fucking absent.

Lilly slipped her hand into the pocket of her jeans, reaching for her iPod, when the door was flung open.

There she stood, eyes wide and hair tousled beyond hope. She..wasn't wearing makeup today. A few zits sprouted up on her cheeks and chin, and her eyes weren't rimmed thickly with black.

She was still pretty.

She crossed the room, books cluttered in her arm and spilling over.

Mr. Everett raised an eyebrow at her, "Carley, do you have a pass?"

Carley...so that was her name. Lilly took a mental note.

Carley looked up at her teacher, eyes tired and narrowed, "No, does it look like it? I'm terribly sorry if I gave the wrong impression, sir," she grumbled through her teeth, forcefully polite.

Mr. Everett ignored her remark, then continued roll call.

Carley slumped into her seat, the effort of getting to class too much for her. Her books spilled across the top of her desk carelessly. Her face was slightly flushed from running up the stairs, Lilly assumed. Her eyes were still heavily laden with sleep and her clothes were obviously put on in a hurry because her shirt was inside out.

Lilly had her head turned and was staring.

"Good morning," she said quietly with a tiny humorous grin.

Carley's head snapped up, "Hey princess. Another backhanded comment and you'll have a backhanded head," she replied jokingly, smiling and biting the inside of her cheek.

"Carley if you smack me on my head I will strangle you with my earbuds," Lilly blurted out, opening her pencil case and rooting through it.

Carley opened her mouth with a no-doubt witty retort, then paused a moment before asking, "How do you know my name?"

"I don't know if my nerd gear gave it away, but I'm a great listener," the words spilled from Lilly's mouth. Wow, she could actually speak fluidly to another human being and not just to herself in the mirror? What a surprise.

At Lilly's reply, Carley's mouth shaped into a cat-like grin.

"Listener, eh? You know, it might not be so bad to have another pair around. You heard of the 'Nice Bitches'?"

"You mean Katjaa, Sarah, Sarita, and that last girl?" Lilly responded in a questioning tone, idly chewing on the eraser of her pencil.

"That 'last girl' has a name. It's Molly," Carley said in a tone a bit too sharp, but quickly corrected herself.

"Anyway," she continued, "have you heard anything about them?"

Lilly nodded, absently sketching in her notebook.

Carley's face brightened, "That's great! Look, I seriously need some dirt on them. Pronto. You think you could help?"

"Of course," Lilly said cheerily, looking up from her sketch.

Carley ripped a shred of paper from one of her textbooks, "How does after school at my house work for you?" she asked, scribbling on the paper.

"Sounds like a plan."

Carley handed the scrap to Lilly, her address printed on the front. Lilly pocketed it.

 _Sounds like a probably evil plan, but a plan nonetheless._


	4. News and Promises

**Hope you guys like this chapter. :) I had fun writing it. Can't wait to start writing pairings HAHAHAH**

 **Some may not be what you'd think. ;D**

 **Anyways, I don't own The Walking Dead Game or anything related.**

* * *

 _"Mom, I'm at a friend's house. Make sure you tell dad so he doesn't freak out. :) -Love, Lilly."_

Lilly sent the text as she stood outside of Carley's door. From the sidewalk it had looked a bit worn and run down, but now that she was closer it was worse. She could see spiderwebs clinging to corners and under the porch she could see a dead...bird? Rat? She couldn't be sure.

She briefly entertained the thought that Carley was pranking her. Surely nobody lived here but some scary old man with a dead body in his basement. For a moment she was worried the house was going to eat her alive.

Oh well, the chances of death are low.

With that encouraging thought, her fist rasped against the door.

"Ow, shit!" she cursed as a splinter entered her knuckle, "Of fucking course. You just had to ignore you Lilly-senses didn't you!" Lilly scolded herself as she cradled her 'injured' hand.

It took a few second before she realized the door was open.

"Lilly-senses? I've gotta train the nerd out of you, don't I?" Carley leaned in the doorway, arms crossed and smirk present.

"I barely heard you knock, but that cursing was magnificent. Bravo."

At the comment Lilly sighed, shooting a tiny glare at Carley.

As she walked in the door, Lilly was thankful it was cleaner than the outside. It was cluttered and messy, but not disgustingly so. Just as if a teenager lived there...everywhere.

A woman's raspy shout came from upstairs, "Carley! Do you have company? 'Cause if your gonna be fuck-"

"MOM! I brought someone here to study, Jesus!" Carley retorted, cutting off the woman - her mother-'s sentence. Her face was red and flustered.

"Okay, sure, but you know where the protection is, right?!" her mother yelled, voice warbling down the stairs.

Honestly Carley's face was the funniest thing Lilly had ever seen at that moment. It was the hue of a beet, her eyes were wide and wild, even her hair seemed to be embarrassed and enraged, locks of it falling in her face and being utterly tangled.

"Mom I know where the fucking shit is but I'm really just studying!" Carley hollered up at her mother.

"For once!" her mother retorted, then both parties were quiet.

Carley turned to Lilly.

"So, umm...my room is over here..." she said quietly, making her way down the hall and turning into a small, untidy room.

It smelled nice, though, and there seemed to be a pattern to it. Used clothes were pilled in the corner on a blue beanbag, her bed was a nest of blankets, her dresser had various knickknacks and wrappers placed on top. The carpet, though, was clean but for a few paper scraps.

Carley rooted through the top drawer of her dresser, throwing underclothes out and into the pile in the corner as she went.

"Ahh! Here it is!" she exclaimed victoriously, a simple spiral notebook with doodles on the front in her hands.

"What's that?" Lilly asked, peering at the thing through her glasses.

"Well," Carley started, grinning, "whenever I hear something... _interesting_ about another person, I write it in here to bring up on a later date if they ever bother me. It was my friend Doug's idea."

Lilly nodded, "Doug sounds like a smart guy. He's in Jazz Band, right? Plays the saxophone?"

Carley laughed lightly, "Wow, you really know your shit. Yeah, he is," she affirmed as she flopped herself onto her bed, sitting with her legs crossed.

Carley flipped open the notebook which was about a quarter full to the next clean page. Lilly stood next to her, squinting at the notebook.

"Don't just stand there like a scarecrow. You can sit on my bed...as long as you don't mind the toxic radiation of my awesomeness."

Lilly chuckled, shaking her head gently, "No, I'm okay."

She leaned against Carley's mattress, by the girl's side. Carley produced a pen from the random mass of blankets on her bed and Lilly was immediately glad she didn't sit down and have a pen stab her in the ass.

"Okay, so, I have separate entry pages for each person. I have the 'Nice Bitches', though as you will notice I call them the 'Snitches', in the front. Tell me everything you know and if I don't already have it I can write it down," Carley explained, tapping the tip of her pen by the first name.

"Well," Lilly suddenly felt unsure. She definitely knew something that Carley didn't know, because if the girl did know, she would've told the school already.

She could be ruining these people's lives if the news got out.

On the other hand...

"You know Katjaa and Sarita's boyfriends, Nick and Luke? The football stars?"

Carley nodded.

"You know how they've been out of school for a couple of days?"

Carley nodded again, head tilted and eyes intrigued.

"Well, they made it sound like they were injured during practice, but really..."

* * *

"Oh my god, Doug, this makes so much sense!" Carley was pacing in circles around the picnic table.

The night before Lilly had stayed over for almost three hours. Carley had so many new things in her log that it was more than halfway full after one session. The shining bit of news, though, was pushing on the inside of her head begging to get out.

"They're banging each other! Nick and Luke are cheating on their girlfriends with each other and don't want them to know so they stayed home with an 'injury'! DOUG DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW USEFUL THIS INFORMATION IS!?"

Doug stood from his spot, setting down his book, and grabbed Carley's shoulders.

"You seem crazy, Car. You look insane. Did you sleep at all last night?"

"Ask your mom!" Carley responded in her typical sarcastic fashion, "But, dude, you've gotta be surprised too. We have to tell the Journalism Club to put in the school paper!"

Doug shook his head, "No, no. You can't do that. That's horrible. That would ruin their lives here at school, okay?"

"But I could tear apart the group! Molly could be our friend again! You have to miss her too, right?"

Doug's eyes were soft, "Of course I miss Molly. But this has nothing to do with her. It has to do with Nick and Luke, and just because they are dating Katjaa and Sarita it doesn't mean that the group will be torn apart."

Carley's muscles eased up, the tense excitement in her veins draining.

"I guess you're right."

Doug wrapped his arms around Carley's shoulders and hugged her.

"We can find another was to tear them apart and get Molly back without ruining other people's lives."

"Promise?"

"I promise."


End file.
